


Nobody plans a murder out loud

by dekutemee (Jeonlvx)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Acceptance, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Protectiveness, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonlvx/pseuds/dekutemee
Summary: [WARNING: this one shot may contain sensitive topics!]Gladion develops a major soft spot for the young and reclusive trainer, but there is something that Elio keeps hidden for the majority part of his trials.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion & You | Elio
Kudos: 21





	Nobody plans a murder out loud

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot does contain sensitive topics for some readers, so be warned.
> 
> On another note, the characters in USUM and SM are different. In this case, Elio is the Canon name for the male protagonist in USUM while in Sun and Moon I believe it's just Sun. Keep that in mind

It started when he first met Hau and Elio. He challenged the Kahuna's grandson and easily won the battle, utterly annoyed by how laid-back the idiot was. He seemed to be happy that he lost when Gladion could see potential within him, but never acted upon it. Getting stronger was all he cared about at that point, he didn't have time to deal with weaklings in his way.

But then, that shy foreigner hesitantly approached them with a slight terrified look in his eyes.

At first glance, he didn't look like a trainer. Maybe a breeder or just a regular kid, but he noticed the Z-Ring encased in his wrist. That's when Gladion could feel slight power emitting from this trainer and wasted no time in battling him. The boy's Brionne was no joke and took down his Zorua and Zubat with a single hit. His Pikachu faced off against Type: Null and won the battle in the end. He was slightly irritated that his pokemon didn't get to show off their moves at all, but as be handed the kid his prize money he noticed hidden bandages behind his bangs and bucket hat.

There were also a few of them on his arms, but that happy-go-lucky Hau distracted Gladion with some dialogue before he could speak up against the revelation. Elio, which was his name, pulled his hat down to hide his expression and quickly excused himself and scurried past by them to head to the Pokemon Center. Gladion and Hau exchanged a few words and departed.

He would be lying if he said that those bandages didn't worry Gladion. He always wondered if they were meant for show or something serious, but he never had the guts to ask him every time he ran into him. It wasn't until they all reunited at Aether Paradise to save Cosmog from his mother that he got his first suspicion confirmed. Their mother seemed to already have met Hau and Elio, but she seemed more intrigued on personally talking to the bluenette than the rest.

"Poor baby, your mother hasn't got a clue of what you're going through," she pouted, causing the young teen to grip at his sleeves covering the many bruises littering his arms. "but don't worry! If you stay with me, I'll show you lots of care that I couldn't give to my own pathetic children! I'll show you the true motherly love you deserve!" And he was dragged into a pointless battle, having no other choice but to handle their family problem.

After Lusamine and Guzma disappeared, they agreed to find the Moon flute for Elio to use, but the bluenette sprinted out of there without a word. That night, Hau finally revealed what was going on with Elio and his bandages after a long phone call with his friend.

"You see, El moved to Alola because he was dealing with some pretty nasty people back in Kanto, so he wanted to start anew here," he casted his eyes downwards and continued. "He started out fine. He was happy to have made his first friend with me, but when we he finally got his first Grand Trial done, he was gone for a week."

"When he came back, he had so many bandages in his arms and legs. He also seemed to be suffering from slight memory loss, hence the bandage around his head when you first met him, Gladion." Lillie dropped her dinner fork at the story, tears pooling in her eyes at the idea of Elio suffering without them.

"It took him a while to confess all of this to me, but he trusted that I tell you guys since he knows you were curious about his wrappings." Hau finished, not even feeling hungry anymore as he set his food down. Gladion could now understand things more clearly, why Elio was always submitting to those around him and he always raised his hand to contribute in discussions. It was his way of saving himself from getting beat up, by baring his neck to those above him.

He remembers when he ran into him in Route 8. They were in the middle of discussing when Gladion merely lifted his hand to scratch his head, and Elio flinched profoundly and ducked with his hands above his head. It confused Gladion to a degree that he asked what happened. Elio had responded by dismissing it as, _"I thought a bug was flyi_ _ng towards me, haha."_

The mere thought of Elio being bullied or abused didn't sit well with Gladion. He honestly prays it isn't Team Skull because he would obliterate them in an instant, even with their boss gone. Next time, he'll just have to keep a closer eye on the younger or even add him on the list of people he wants to protect.

Either way, he'll save Elio just as he did with the Aether Family.

  
  


*******

  
  


The next time he sees Elio, it's at the base of Mount Lanakila.

It took him about four months to finish his Island Challenge, but he was finally at the end. When Gladion descended from the Elevator, he wasn't expecting to see Elio laying on the dirt with blood stains on his clothes and seeping through his bandages. His heart dropped the moment he laid eyes on him and immediately took him to the nearest Pokemon Center. He realized as he was scanning over his injuries that half his pokeballs were gone from his belt, the anger within him boiling to a degree. Elio's attackers had gone too far with this one, so he called out Silvally and Crobat to circle the Island and find any suspicious people roaming around.

It took almost an hour when Crobat reported back, leading Gladion to the port where his pokemon had immobilized a group of older teenagers with it's poison. Silvally, sensing its trainer's distaste, intimidated the guys into submitting and demanded information.

"You guys have something of my friend, I would like it back." The blonde spoke with a certain calmness in his voice, sending chills to the boys about the glare they were receiving. However, the middle one cackled at his expression and taunted him with comments about Elio in his face.

"Tch, that pathetic little kid had the nerve to stand up against us! We gave him the beating he deserved for disrespecting us!"

"Dude, don't push his buttons!" Said one of his friends, but the guy looked almost psychotic that he _smiled_ at the next thing he said.

"Oh, but it was satisfying to _break_ him! You should've heard his whimpers when I _rammed_ into him like a truck!" He laughed, kicking his feet wildly. "His cries, his moans, his _everyth_ _ing!_ Makes you wonder how easy money he will get if he could offer services to those around him!" And with that, Gladion officially lost it and kicked the hell out of the guy's face. He punched him for every bruise he gave Elio. He stepped on him for every drop of tears he made Elio shed. And he smashed his limbs for daring to even _touch_ _ **his**_ Elio and taking his pokemon.

The other two were shouting at him to stop, some of the locals calling the police to stop this brutal attack. The adrenaline pumped in his veins even when Old Nanu pulled him back from the already unconsciously bastard bleeding out before him. He started crying when he felt those kind arms calming him down, started crying for not being there for Elio when he went through such a horrible experience. Silvally and Crobat circled around him and soothed their trainer down.

The guys were arrested and charged for sexual assault on a minor, but Gladion wanted nothing but to _oblitera_ _te_ them into nothing. Nanu could sympathize with the teen, he witnessed the young trainer with crutches at some point, but never wanted to question to avoid making him uncomfortable. For now, he could only hold what was remaining of Gladion's shell and took him back to Tapu Village, where they would wait for Elio's condition to improve.

  
  
  


Hau, Lillie, and the Professor eventually found out and scurried over to Ula'ula Island. Gladion didn't have the energy to explain the situation to them, so Nanu took it upon himself and told them about Elio being assaulted by a group of older teenagers and etc. Kukui looked absolutely livid and postponed the Pokemon League for every trial goer in their island challenge. Hau and Lillie seemed to be in a similar state as Gladion, approaching the blonde with caution.

In his hands, he carried three of Elio's missing pokeballs, staring at them with a blank look in his eyes. Lillie, knowing that her brother was absolutely devastated and was hiding it, wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. It seemed to bring Gladion back and broke down with her, his sobs echoing in the building. Hau could only hold their hands and weep along with them, because their friend was suffering greatly at the moment and he was eventually welcomed into the hug. 

The adults could do nothing but watch the future tear itself apart, sadness filling into their hearts that they would let such a bright kid fall into despair.

  
  


So they waited and waited, until the bright moonlight decided to shine on them once again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ A month later _

  
  


After Elio made some recovery, he was sent to Therapy and offered some medications for his depression to recuperate. Hau had convinced Kukui to resume the League and immediately became Champion thanks to Elio encouraging him to continue without him. Lillie officially became an apprentice for Kukui and occasionally visited him back at home where he now resided. His mom was ecstatic and somewhat worried over her son, but he reassured her that he was slowly recovering from the trauma and would eventually get there. Many of the Captains and Kahunas paid him a visit to see if he was doing well, offering get well soon gifts and meals (courtesy of Mallow).

But the one visitor he got fairly often was Gladion. He always came by no matter what time and brought him books to read. It made Elio happy for once, that many people cared about his wellbeing that he sometimes got overwhelmed and cried in front of them. But Gladion would always be there to wipe his tears away and tell him stories about Hau and his champion battles. It made the bluenette grateful for his presence, happy to have someone by him and deal with his emotional self when his mom couldn't.

Three weeks later, he was finally allowed to be outside the house and roam around. His pokemon were so excited to have him back, surrounding him and showering him with love. Gladion had been there to witness the moment, a fond smile escaping his features. Elio was slowly becoming the person he once was, and Gladion was with him in the process. They hung out every chance they got and joked around about old stories about themselves.

It was a Friday afternoon when Gladion had asked him.

They were hanging out in Ten Carat Hill, playing around with some wild Rockruff and getting nuzzled by their collars. Gladion had taken the opportunity to watch Elio being soft with the pokemon, a look completely filled with _love_ in his eyes. He wasn't sure when he fell in love with the other, but he was sure that Elio was the right one for him and finally spoke up.

"Hm, if you had the chance to retake the Island Challenge with no interruptions, would you?" Elio pondered quietly at the thought, titling his head back and staring at the sky. Once he made up his mind, he shook his head with a resolute look in his eyes and answered. "No, I wouldn't." Gladion spluttered and stared at him with disbelief.

"But what happened—" Elio raised his hand to stop his incoming rant, opting to scratch a Rockruff's head.

"Yeah, what happened wasn't easy to deal with, but it was you guys who made it somewhat enjoyable," Gladion softened at his tone, allowing Elio to elaborate on his answer. "While I was going through that, it made me realize that the world was indeed such a cruel place. Not all people and pokemon were meant to coexist as some people put it, but you guys just shone so brightly that it made me believe in this small, cruel world."

"Because you were standing with me through every step of the way, I don't ever regret or even plan on retaking the island challenge. I'm satisfied with how it all turned out in the end." Elio smiled and finally locked eyes with Gladion, who was staring at him with admiration and something else. Maybe it was the acceptance in Elio that pushed him to it, or maybe it was _Elio_ who was asking for it, but Gladion couldn't hold back and cupped his face and gently kissed the bluenette with gentleness and care.

He doesn't remember if it was him or the other that tears got mixed into the kiss. Elio gripped onto Gladion's shirt while the blonde rubbed small circles in Elio's hair. The moment would he engraved in their minds even as they pulled apart for some air. Elio looked at him with half-lidded eyes and wrapped his arms around him, bursting into tears with joy.

Gladion laughed and buried his face into Elio's shoulder, taking in his scent. "Don't cry on me now, or I'll start calling you the crybaby in this relationship." Elio smacked him but continued crying on him until he no longer could. It was the happiest he ever was in all his time living in Alola, and he had no one else to thank but Gladion.

"I'm so happy right now," he sobbed, shaking in Gladion's arms. "You have no rights in this moment, Gladion. No rights." The blonde nodded and thanked the Tapus for ever bringing this boy into his life.

  
  


Because at this moment, he was finally content with his life and nothing would change that.


End file.
